camp_halfblood_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Notus Cabin
The Notus Cabin (33) is the cabin that houses the children of Notus/Auster, Greek/Roman god of the South wind and summer. Claiming and cabin When Notus claims his children, first, a hot wind starts blowing, then a small dust devil/firewhirl/waterspout appears over the child's head, then takes the shape of a horse before dissipating. The cabin itself looks like a combination cabin, bamboo beach hut, and sand castle, there is a warm wind always blowing, and the "beds" are canvas hammocks. There is a thin layer of sand on the floor. Cabin members Head counselor: Alessandro Hernández Lieutenant counselor:Reece Ceravolo Other members: Toby Creamer Powers and traits Most children of Notus will manifest all or some of the following abilities and traits: 1. Children of Notus have the power to manifest fully functional, bird-like wings on their back. 2. Children of Notus have the power of minor pyrokinesis, or the power to control fire. 3. Children of Notus have the power of minor hydrokinesis, or the power to control water. 4. Children of Notus have the power of minor aerokinesis, or the power to control air. 5. Children of Notus have the power of psammokinesis, or the power to control sand. 6. Children of Notus have the power of hydro-thermokinesis, or the ability to boil water. 7. Children of Notus have the power of sirocco breath, or the ability to breathe a hot wind out of their mouths. 8. Children of Notus have the ability to convert people, animals, and things into piles of sand and back. 9. Children of Notus have the ability to blow a hot wind that can convert areas of land into a hot desert for a time. 10. Children of Notus are innately immune to sunstroke and heatstroke. 11. Children of Notus are innately stronger during the summer months. 12. Children of Notus innately know where south is. Exceptionally powerful children of Notus will manifest all or some of the following: 1. Children of Notus have the power to manifest fully functional, bird-like wings on their back. 2. Children of Notus have the power of pyrokinesis through thermokinesis, controlling the heat of a specific point and allowing it to combust. 3. Children of Notus have the ability to call upon and manipulate rainfall. 4. Children of Notus are able to call upon and manipulate southern winds. 5. Children of Notus are capable of altering the seasonal station of a specific area to asimilate summer. 6. Children of Notus have the ability to resist extreme temperatures (mainly heat). 7. Children of Notus are able to destroy plant life with their presence. 8. Children of Notus have the power of psammokinesis, or the power to control sand. 9. Children of Notus have the ability to convert people, animals, and things into piles of sand and back. 10. Children of Notus are innately immune to sunstroke and heatstroke. 11. Children of Notus are innately stronger during the summer months. 12. Children of Notus innately know where south is. 13. Children of Notus are able to manipulate fog and mist.Category:Cabins Category:Sky/Weather God